In the past, a contactor used for an integrated circuit inspection probe, has traditionally been a contactor of an electronic terminal receptacle, which holds contact between an electrode terminal of an electronic component and an electrode portion of a receptacle body by depressing the electronic component to the receptacle body, and which connects the electrode portion of the receptacle body to an electrode terminal of a connected electronic component. The electrode portion of the receptacle main body is formed by performing punching on an elastic plate material with a predetermined thickness, and has at both ends a pair of contacts respectively connected with the electrode terminal of the electronic component and the electrode terminal of the connected electronic component, while having a meandering portion successively installed in parallel and provided between the pair of contacts to connect the pair of contacts. Such configuration can be seen, for example, in    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-134202.
However, the above contactor of the electronic terminal receptacle is one obtained by punching and molding by press working. For this reason, when the contactor has a narrow and long shape, processing strain increases to make torsion apt to occur throughout the contactor, the contactor has a short life, and a mold has high production cost, all of which are problematic.